A Pirates life for me!
by BalletMinoucheluv
Summary: Sasuke is a pirate, and Sakura a welthy beauty, when they meet, things can get pretty drastic!2nd story NEED REVIEWS OR ELSE NO MORE STORY! :P Chapter 2 UP!Chap 3 Author's note
1. Chapter 1

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

Sasuke is a pirate, Sakura a fair maiden. What happens when sasuke sees sakura and falls in love with her? The only way to know is to read!

Chapter 1 

**The Meeting**

Hello, my name is Sakura Harino! Most of you may think that I still have pink hair, well, not any more. It is a golden-brown color and has grown to my lower back. My eyes are more sapphire than emerald now.

Once a year the pirates come to the village, and cause some destruction. Other times they just come and play around with the villagers, and pull minor pranks on them. It is a lot of fun to watch from my window, but I bet that it would be more fun to go down and see them.

"Sasuke, sasuke, land, we see land!" a boy with yellow spiked hair and a bandanna tied around his neck yelled to the captain.

"Thank you Naruto, please tell Kiba to look and see if there are any ships guarding the shore." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir." Naruto yelled as he ran up to the nets and began to climb up to the crow's nest.

A few minutes later Naruto came back down, "No sir, there are no ships!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "Then, let's pull up closer to shore, and we can use the rowboats."

Sasuke could now see the village and the many people, some beginning to run in fear of the ship, others cheering, and jumping, happy to see the pirates were back. _I will see you there, my friends._ Sasuke thought.

"Papa, I am going to go see Ino. O.K?" sakura asked her father.

"O.K. sweetheart. Be careful, oh, and don't talk to anyone on your way to Ino's house!" her father said.

"Yes papa, I know." She said as she ran out the door.

As Sakura ran towards Ino's mansion, she saw many people crowding the shoreline. _Must be the pirates!_ Sakura thought.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the Yakamana's front door. Sakura knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened quickly to reveal sakura's friend, Ino.

"Hey, do you want to go watch the pirates?" Sakura asked

'Yeah! Why not?" she asked, "Mom, I am going out to the market place." Ino yelled to her mother.

Then the two girls left the house and headed to the shoreline, for the arrival of the pirates.

"What kind of day are we going to have today, sasuke?" Naruto asked before they docked the rowboats.

"Fun." Sasuke answered simply as he jumped off the boat and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making many girls scream of excitement. Two other pirates followed suit, and they all ended up in the middle of the market.

"Hurry up, I want to see where they are all going." Ino wined.

"Look, there thy are!" one of the women on the street yelled.

Both girls turned around to see whom she was talking about. There before them were four boys, probably the same age as them.

"There pirates!" Ino whispered.

One of the pirates was staring at Ino.

"Hey, My name is…" The boy turned to one of the others for a nod then finished his sentence, "Shikamaru."

"It is very nice to meet you, Shikamaru." Ino said as she began to blush madly.

Another was looking at Sakura. He only smiled.

The Blond began to jump around.

"Hey my name is Naruto, andIthinkyouareveryprettyandcoolandithinksasukethinkssotoo. Naruto took a breath. "Willyoucometoourshipafterdarksowecangettoknoweachotherand…" by then one of the pirates hit the blond over the head.

"Dobe."

"But Sasuke, she is SOOOOOOOOOOOO cute." Naruto pleaded.

"Whatever, Kiba, take care of him." Sasuke said as he disappeared in another puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I know you all want this Chapter! I have been planning this for a while, so here you go!

#2

Oh yeah, this chapter takes place right after the last

And I don't know what this means, but I have seen it in other fan fictions!

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**_

(If I did, sasuke would be dating Sakura, then break up with her, and destroy the universe! (Evil laugh))

"Hey sakura, did you here that? The pirates really like you."

Ino said as Sakura and herself returned to Ino's house.

"I think Shikamaru likes you better than me!" sakura said with one of her really dumb thinking faces.

"I'm not sure he's my type. But that blonde freak like you a lot." Ino said.

"Yeah, Do you know who Sasuke is?"

"I am pretty sure he is the captain of the pirates."

"That will be cool. Hey, can I sleep over tonight?"

"You're not thinking…"

"Ino, you and I are going to see the pirates after dark."

"Lets do it!" Ino said as she opened the door to her house."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Naruto, you bastard! Why did you invite them over?" sasuke yelled in Naruto's face.

"It won't ruin our reputation of anything." Naruto said truthfully.

"How do you know that?" sasuke asked.

"We just won't let them go afterwards." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face.

"You are such a dumb-slob." Sasuke said as he hit Naruto over the head. Then returned to his chamber.

_Man you have problems sasuke_ Naruto thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Ino's parents fell asleep (Which was pretty early) Ino and Sakura slipped out of the back window, and onto the roof. From there they took turns climbing down a rope, and began running in the direction of the harbor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Kiba, do you see them?" sasuke asked as he climbed up the nets.

"I'm not sure, it might be them, but then again, it might not be." Kiba answered, not taking his eye away from the telescope.

"Let me see." Sasuke demanded.

"Whatever, Here you go." Kiba said as he handed it over to the captain.

"Yep, it's them alright." Sasuke said. He was waiting for this minute.

"Lets go get them." Kiba said, his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth.

"Whatever" sasuke said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs.

End of chapter 2 

_Coming soon… __Nice to meet you__ a.k.a Chapter 3_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_(It will get better as time passes.)_


	3. Author Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, Sorry It took me so long to submit this chapter (#2)… My computer would not save anything.

I will be working on chap# 3 now. I really don't know what to do… (Lemon…Lime… Friendship… hatred…) HELP!


End file.
